Goodbye To You
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Lindsay says goodbye to what was. Post-ep for 3x18, Sleight Out Of Hand.


**Goodbye To You**

**Summary: It's time to leave the past in the past, Lindsay Monroe says goodbye. **

**A/N: After I watched Sleight Out Of Hand, I had the world's worst nightmare so I'm just now bringing myself to write a post-ep for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. **

**

* * *

  
**

_And I said goodbye to you  
goodbye to everything that I knew  
_Michelle Branch

* * *

"It's really over." Lindsay Monroe whispered, her hands wrapping tightly around the white wash railing of her parents porch. The February wind whipped her hair around and cleared her foggy mind, "It's _really _over."

"It is." Danny Messer promised her. He leaned against the porch railing as well, head resting on a support beam as he observed her. His hands were burrowed in the pockets of his coat and he took a deep breath of the frosty air.

"Finally." Lindsay breathed, "It's like I can breathe for the first time."

Danny nodded. He wanted to reach out and touch her -to wrap her in his arms and reassure her that nothing was ever going to hurt her like that again. He wouldn't let it. He knew, though, she had to process this. He knew _his _Montana, she liked her control and this had been a chaos she couldn't contain.

"I, I never dreamed it would happen." Lindsay wiped at a stray tear, "It's like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

Danny nodded, there was nothing he could say.

"They can rest in peace now." Lindsay gripped the railing tighter and looked down; survivor's guilt was overwhelming her again.

It wasn't fair, it would _never_ be fair.

Danny watched her, "I know."

Lindsay turned and looked up at him, "When do you have to go back to New York?"

"Tomorrow." Danny whispered, he didn't want to leave her.

"Think you could call Mac and get him to let you use a few days leave?" Lindsay asked and moved to sit on the railing.

"Why?" Danny raised a confused brow.

"I'm driving home and I could use some company." Lindsay explained.

"Home?" Danny's heart soared.

"New York, Silly. You didn't think I'd move back here, did you?" Lindsay grinned, "You're stuck with me, Cowboy. I wouldn't force anyone else to be partners with you."

"Oh, you wound me Montana." Danny clasped a hand over his heart.

"Don't be a wiseass." Lindsay shoved him and laughed.

"Don't let your Daddy catchya cussin'." Danny chuckled. He had met the Monroes and had dinner with them, they'd even offered to put him up for the night.

"Who do you think taught me to cuss?" Lindsay laughed harder and Danny grinned. He'd never seen her act so free and it made him happy.

"Well, what would he do if he caught you kissin' your boyfriend?" Danny grinned.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with some other Montana, I don't have a boyfriend." Lindsay tapped her chin theatrically, "Well, there is this guy from back East, but he's not mentioned anything about being my boyfriend."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Lindsay Monroe, will you go out with me?"

"Do you sufficiently feel seventeen, _boyfriend_?" Lindsay smiled.

"Yes." Danny rested his head on her shoulder.

"Then yes, you can be my _boyfriend_." Lindsay kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You're going to exploit that word the whole ride home, aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Damn straight."

"I'll call Mac." Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait a second, Cowboy." Lindsay grabbed his coat and pulled him to her. She covered his lips with her and they met in a searing hot kiss. Her arms locked around his neck and his found residence on her hips. When they seperated, they were panting and their breath created fog.

"I'm gonna call Mac." Danny told her, breathless.

"Okay." Lindsay let him go and he moved to the far side of the porch.

Lindsay slid off the railing and turned to look at the ranch that expanded for many acres in every direction. It was time; time to say goodbye to the ranch, to the diner, to the high school, time for goodbye to Bozeman, Montana and all the memories it held -both good and bad. Her grandmother had told her once -after it all had happend, "To move on doesn't mean you'll forget them, Sis, it just means it's time for your heart to heal."

It was time for her heart to heal. It was time for her to go on with her life and time for her to go home. Home had taken on a new meaning, it wasn't Bozeman, Montana or New York City, New York, but rather, in the very cliched manner, it was where her heart was. She glanced across the porch to the man on the phone and there her heart was.

The girls, her best friends to this day, they had a place in her heart and nothing could take that away. Not all the states between them and this town. Their souls were with her and if she listened closely she could almost hear them laughing and giggling over how cute Danny was.

"Whatchya doin', Montana?" Danny came up behind her and pulled her from her thoughts.

"Saying goodbye to what was." Lindsay explained.

"Mac cleared the days. He says he's proud of you. We all are." Danny brushed the hair from her face.

Lindsay smiled.

"Let's go home." Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"I already am."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this makes sense and it's not too crappy. I have to be up for school in, oh, two hours. So, bite me if there are grammatical errors or characterization errors. Unending love for those who review. **


End file.
